1. Field of the Invention.
The invention is directed to a device for fastening an add-on part to a support part.
2. Description of the Related Art.
One device for fastening an add-on part to a support part is known from DE 35 24 651 A1. The prior device for fastening an add-on part to a support part is equipped with a fastening bracket that is to be positioned in an aperture in the support part and is configured with a cover plate and two bracket arms disposed on opposite sides of the cover plate. Each bracket arm has an inner limb, joined to the cover plate, and an outer limb, said outer limb being connected to the inner limb by a bent section and extending into the region of the cover plate by a free end disposed oppositely from the bent section. Also present is an engaging unit in the form of a screw that can be brought into engagement with the fastening bracket and the add-on part. To bring this about, the screw engages through an aperture in the add-on part and comes into engagement with a thread region configured in the cover plate, whereupon the bent sections of the free ends of the outer limbs brace themselves against the back side of the support part, i.e., the opposite side from the add-on part.
When the screw is tightened, assuming that the cover plate and the outer limb are properly arranged, the outer limbs spread outward and thereby increase the pull-out strength of the prior device. The fastening operation is relatively time-consuming, however, since a great many turns must be execute to tighten the screw.